gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alton Lannister
Alton Lannister is a recurring character in the second season. He is played by guest star Karl Davies and debuts in "The North Remembers." Ser Alton Lannister is a captive of the Northern armies alongside his cousin, Ser Jaime Lannister. He is sent to deliver Robb Stark's peace terms to King's Landing, and he is killed by Jamie Lannister inside a prison cell at Robb Stark's camp. Biography Background Ser Alton is a cousin of Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister and Tyrion Lannister. His relationship to the main branch of the family is not clear. He fights for House Lannister against House Stark in the Battle of the Whispering Wood and is captured by the Stark army. Season 2 Soon after news of King Joffrey Baratheon's alleged bastardhood reach the Northern camp, Robb Stark tells Ser Alton his terms for a peace with the Iron Throne, and then sends him to King's Landing to deliver them to the queen regent."The North Remembers" Ser Alton remarks that the first part of the terms (returning Sansa Arya and his fathers bones) are reasonable, but independence for the North isn't. He tries to correct Robb when he refers to Joffrey as a Lannister. Cersei reads Robb Stark's peace terms aloud to the small council before tearing them up. Tyrion Lannister tells her that she has perfected the art of tearing up papers and suggests that they at least return Eddard Stark's remains as a gesture of good faith. These are later shown to be returned by Littlefinger to Catlyn Stark at Renly's camp and and not returned to Robb with Alton Lannister. Cersei asks Alton to deliver their reply and he accepts. Cersei also asks him to tell Jaime that he has not been forgotten. Tyrion wishes Alton a safe journey."The Night Lands" He returns to the Riverlands to informs Robb Stark of Cersei's response, and Robb asks that he return to his old pen but the prisoners are far too many that they have occupied it. Alton is put in to stay with the Kingslayer, until a new pen can be built. He tells Jaime that his mother is Cynda Lannister at which Jaime not knowing who that is asks if she is the fat one. Alton says that she has put on some weight as she has gotten older to which Jaime replies, "No, there is only one fat Lannister, and if that was your mother you'd know it." He discusses squiring for Ser Jaime at the tourney during Willem Frey's wedding. Alton says that he was such a minor relation to the Lannisters that they were put at a table so far away you could barely see the bride. And that his father was furious at Alton's volunteering to be replacement squire as he might embarrass their minor branch of the Lannisters in front of the major branch of the Lannisters. At first Jaime doesnt remember until reminded that his squire Brian had become so sick he threw up on his own horse. He then remembers that Alton had been a much better squire than Jaime himself had been and shares his experience of squiring for Barristan Selmy when he was 16 fighting the Kingswood outlaws. Alton asks if Jaime has ever thought of fleeing out of the prison, when Jaime replies that he has a plan, Alton agrees to help but as he gets close to hear what he is to do what Jaime whispers to him is, "You only have to do one thing. You have to die." Then Jaime beats him repeatedly with his chained fists in the head until cracking his skull. Alton lannister is killed by Jaime to distract the guard, Torrhen Karstark who seeing them both bloody goes to check the convulsing Alton allowing Jaime to get behind him and strangle him with his chains. Getting the key from his belt, he frees himself from the chains and escapes from the cell."A Man Without Honor" When recaptured Catlyn Stark has to prevent Rickard Karstark the father of the guard from taking revenge, and she orders Ser Jaime bound with every chain they can find. Appearances In the books In the books, there is no character by this name. The character Cleos Frey has the role of being a captive of House Stark and delivering terms to House Lannister. Cleos Frey is the son of Ser Emmon Frey and Genna Lannister. Genna is the only sister of Tywin Lannister. Ser Emmon is the second son of Lord Walder Frey. His name appears to have been changed so that TV viewers would not be confused that he is on the Lannisters' side, despite House Frey officially declaring for Robb Stark. While Alton does serve in the same role as Cleos Frey in the books, it is later made clear that he is not the son of Genna Lannister: in "A Man Without Honor", he said that his mother's name was Cynda Lannister, and Jaime had difficulty remembering her. Thus "Alton Lannister" isn't as important a familial relation as Cleos Frey was, as he is not Lord Tywin's nephew (and Jaime's first cousin) the way Cleos was in the books (though first cousins, Jaime doesn't like Cleos as he is said to be like the Frey side of his heritage-resembling a weasel and in battle flapping about like a goose with all the courage of an especially brave ewe). In the books, as a large and wealthy House, the Lannisters do have numerous minor relations from distant branches of the family. Besides being the courier in negotiating peace terms, Cleos Frey also has in common with Alton Lannister that he takes part in the two escape attempts of Jaime Lannister. When Tyrion Lannister sends Cleos back with Eddard's bones and the Lannister terms for peace to Robb Stark, there are four men mixed in with the other escorting soldiers that are there to break Jaime out. One does impressions and imitates Edmure Tully ordering the gate raised, but the real Edmure is returning from a brothel in town and the escape is foiled. When Brienne and Jaime leave, it is Catelyn Stark who orders the gate raised as she is sending Cleos Frey back to King's Landing with new terms, with Jaime Lannister hidden in the bottom of the boat. Cleos Frey leaves with Brienne and Jaime, headed for King's Landing. See also *Cleos Frey at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (spoilers from the books) References de:Alton Lannister Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:House Lannister Category:Knights Category:Status: Dead Category:Quote needed